Drills have been used for many hundreds of years and the cutting edges of these drills have always required sharpening. The sharpened edges must be inspected to insure the concentricity of the drills' chisel ridge and the symmetry of the outer corners of the cutting edges. This initial inspection has been carried out by simply "eyeballing" the sharpened drill. However, if the drill was improperly sharpened at the factory or was found to be dull from previous use, the drill must be resharpened if the user wishes the drill to cut a round hole within a desired tolerance, or possibly even penetrate the material he is required to cut.
As may be expected, this initial inspection is not precise, and, though more thorough methods for inspecting drills exist, their complexity of design makes them expensive to buy and maintain as well as time consuming to operate. Accordingly, this invention provides a simple and easy to use tool for those machinists who must frequently sharpen and inspect the cutting features of a twist drill.